1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to releasable structure for luminaire, in particular, to a luminaire which can be rapidly assembled, or folded and released so as to be conveniently transported or stored.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a three dimensional view of a conventional luminaire. It is constructed by a conical shade 1 with an open top and bottom hard structure supported with a fixture frame 2 to form a luminair contour. A light source, for example, a bulb is installed on a socket mounted at the base of the fixture frame 2 thus completing a lighting luminaire.
However, the conventional luminaire constructed as such has several disadvantages, in particular:
1.In case the shade 1 and fixture frame 2 are made integrally unreleasable, it causes inconveniency in storage and transportation owing to its bulky size.
2.In case the shade 1 and fixture frame 2 are bound together with a binder or other means after separately formed, it is apt to collapsed by inadvertent impact or tampering during transportation, or installation. Particularly, it may cause harzardous leakage of electricity, fire or even casualities if the luminaire collapses and falls down from its installed position.
3.The conventional luminaire formed as such is frangible at the joint portion of the shade 1 and fixture frame 2 because the shade 1 is hard to flex resulting in affecting luminaire durability.
4.It is uneconomical that in case either one of shade 1 or fixture frame 2 is destructed, the whole luminaire shall be thrown away.
In order to palliates these disadvantages, the present invention is to propose a newly developed releasable structure for luminaire.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a releasable structure for luminaire which can be rapidly assembled, or folded and released so as to be conveniently transported or stored.
It is another object of the present invention that the luminaire can have an appealing contour with an exquisite, diverse and lustrous figure painted thereon.
It is a further object of the present invention that the luminaire is resistive to external destructive force, and a damaged component is individually replaceable so that the luminaire""s lifetime can be economically prolonged thereby saving the usher""s money.
To achieve aforesaid objects; the releasable structure for the luminaire of the present invention is composed of a fixture frame having a conjoining collar at its top portion; and a foldable and releasable shade covering over the fixture frame and fixing one end on the conjoining collar thereby forming a luminaire contour with the open shade. The luminaire structure is characterized in that the shade has a foldable crease having a width enough to encircle around the conjoining collar. The upper part of the shade above the foldable crease is formed into a supporting slant side surface of a frustum of a cone, the supporting slant side surface can be flexed downward along the foldable crease so as to form the shade into an opended conical contour. At this time a circular groove is formed around a gap between the crease and the opended shade, this circular groove is used to support the shade on the fixture frame by inlaying into the conjoining rim thereby completing a firm structure of the luminaire.